30 Days
by Honnuh
Summary: Collection of one shots I made for my 30 day challenge I made over on my Kurtis Trent RP blog, Dacmoniumvenator. Romance, could get nsfw? Not sure yet though. Rating may change but for now its T.


A|N; Hey! Thanks for checking out my drabble challenge. I had people give me words and themes which you can find on my Kurtis Trent RP blog dacmoniumvenator, so I figure I may as well upload on fanfiction as well as tumblr. Hope you enjoy.~

 ** _Day 1. Thunderstorms._** ****

The howling wind accompanying the harsh downpour of rain echoed in the tiny cave Lara and Kurtis were huddled together in. Who would of thought a weekend away in Cornwall could of ended up being such a disaster.

The duo had made the decision to vacate to the typical British holiday destination following a conversation about their most favoured childhood adventures. Lara had piqued Kurtis's interest when she spoke of a cave off the coast of her family's private beach in Cornwall, where she would escape her parents for at least an hour before returning to their holiday home nearby.

Naturally, the American born demon hunter was keen to see more of his girlfriend's favourite places, as he had never ventured this part of Europe before. The move from his shoddy studio apartment in Paris to Croft Manor was, to say the least, like something from a fairytale. A fairytale for tough guys, that is.

She had brought him to the small cave, telling him plenty of silly make believe story's she had invented in there, showing him the weird rock formations that she swore looked like a dinosaur when she was 7, how her parents never did find the place she was running off to each day. It was nostalgic, these memories of hers running out of her mouth like it was nobody's business. And as with most of her favourite moments in life, she was on her own in every take she was telling Kurtis.

Without realising, time had progressed quickly. As the pair decided to head back, they encountered a problem. The tide. It had seeped into the cave, making their only way in and out closed for the night. To make things worse, dark clouds could be seen mere miles away.

"This was a terrible idea, why did you bring me here?"

"You asked me to. Remember? You sounded quite enthusiastic actually."

Kurtis scowled under his breath, slouching over his wide open knees, picking up rocks and throwing them away from him in agitation. Lara watched him, as much as she could. It was dark, and all they could see of each other was the dark silhouette of their forms. Although it was pitch black, she could see his body shake from the cold. They were wearing beach clothes after all.

"We should get closer for warmth."

Her voice sharp as ever, Kurtis followed obediently, yet reluctantly, huddling his body against hers. They were instantly feeling the warmth radiating off each other, and thankful of it too. Minutes had passed of silence. They were both bickering about the situation, and ended up making it plain awkward. The shattering sounds of thunder and the bright white flashes in the sky failed to surprise them, or even start a conversation. It wasn't a fight per se. Just the aftermath of a silly blame game.

"I can't believe you thought that rock looked like a T. rex."

Lara raised an eyebrow, turning her head to face Kurtis, even though she couldn't exactly see him.

"What?"

"That rock. You said you thought it looked like a dinosaur when you were a kid."

"Yes, that's right. What of it, Kurtis?"

"It looks like a rock, not a dinosaur."

"I was seven."

"Sure you were, Lara." He couldn't help the cheeky tone in his voice.

Another crash of thunder, this time a little louder, and again the pair took no notice. Things like that didn't alarm them. A huge blow of wind came through the entrance, chilling them to the bone. Kurtis opened his arms and legs, pulling Lara into his chest.

"What time is it?"

Lara sighed, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, enveloping her face in his cologne and stubble.

"Don't know. Must be midnight by now. You need a shave, by the way."

He rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around her slender body, gently tumbling them both over on the rocky floor.

"I thought you like your men rough and as far away from aristocracy as possible?"

"Well, I don't want to get stabbed in the face by my boyfriend's chin hair either."

Eventually they fell asleep, cuddled together on the floor of the cavern, only to be awoken by the sounds of chip-craving seagulls and the illuminating sunrise. Once the pathway back was fully exposed from the water, they made their way back, vowing to never, ever explore caves whilst on holiday together.


End file.
